Ready For It?
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: This latest advancement in Terran technology, highly adaptive and versatile AI, is the crowning achievement of the Ghost's career. Nova x "Widowmaker" yuri.


Happy New Year, all! Honestly, I finished this one a few weeks back, had it beta'd, and promptly forgot about it. Oops!

Let's kick off the new year with some sci-fi Yuri action o3o

 **Disclaimer:** I don't like the song, per se, but I quite like the video. It makes for a good sci-fi plot. Oh. And obviously I don't own anything. Thanks go to **GrimGrave** for the beta work.

 **—… Ready For it—**

Nova hummed tunelessly as she went about her daily routine: first a bland, dehydrated breakfast, then cardio and weights in her home gym, after which she went to the gun range in the community centre of the Nexus housing and blasted swiftly moving targets. In place of her usual attire she wore yoga pants and a thin cotton tee, long blonde hair secured in a high ponytail. By the time she'd finished, the sun was just peaking over the horizon and she paused outside of her lodgings to enjoy its warmth. The door opened with a pneumatic hiss and she was greeted by the hum of machinery; every inch of her home away from home was covered with blinking lights and steel fixtures—technological marvels she'd brought with her from home.

A portal connected this realm to the massive ship that awaited her in her realm, its idled engines allowing it to fall into the orbit of one of Jupiter's many moons. She checked in on it every now and again, but knew ultimately that she could trust the inorganics aboard it to maintain the vessel as well as work on a little pet project of hers. The blonde perked up when the portal whirred to life in a flash of a brilliant blue and a Terran drone emerged. It zipped right over to her, projecting the holographic face of her lead scientist droid, which was really nothing more than a smooth steel oval with cylindrical slits for eyes, the lower half of which resembled a gas mask.

"This is the status update you requested, Commander. The AI is ready for a field test. Your orders?"

A little thrill of excitement made the corners of her lips twitch. "Stand by. I'll be teleporting in shortly."

"Understood."

...

The moment she materialized on the bridge, Nova made a beeline for the holding cells near the rear of the vessel. She strode quickly, her eagerness and curiosity burning in blue eyes. Two droids followed at her heels bearing plasma rifles, their sleek chassis reflecting the blinking lights of the high tech machinery.

When at last she came to the holding cell, another pair of armed droids saluted her. She paused briefly to input her passcode into the numerical keypad that rose out of the floor and the circular door beyond them parted like jaws moments later.

This was it. She'd been too busy with the Heroes of the Storm league to be able to take the reigns of this particular endeavor, so while she'd been integral during development's infancy, she wasn't sure what would await her in the laboratory's holding chamber.

All four droids followed the blonde inside as she entered the next room and they fanned out to stand at each corner of the rectangular chamber. This wasn't typical procedure and Nova watched them curiously before turning her attention back to the task at hand.

The containment cell was deserted. Where was the AI? "Eden?"

"I am here, Commander." The head researcher appeared at her side, a data pad in hand. It gave her a once over, likely because of what she was—or wasn't—wearing.

"Am I missing something?"

"Ah." The inorganic hesitated, something she'd noticed it do only when the subject of this particular experiment arose. "She prefers when you approach first, Commander."

"'She'?" Nova echoed, her eyebrows drawing together.

Eden inclined its head. "Yes, Commander."

When the researcher didn't elaborate, Nova approached the cell, stopping just short of the humming barrier that kept whatever it was that was inside the cell in place. She squinted, searching, but nothing moved. She opened her mouth, only to have the words catch in her throat when something stirred like liquid mercury in the centre of the containment field, building up a solitary figure out of a seething swarm of nanobots. When it solidified, the being was indeed female in structure with wide hips, full breasts, and slender limbs. Its featureless head canted to the side, as though it was studying Nova, and the Terran felt that eyeless gaze like a physical touch.

"Incredible..."

"She won't speak, but she will accept commands. I would, ah, take care to issue simple directions for the time being," Eden advised.

There it was again—that hesitation. And was it just her imagination or were the posted guards fidgeting with their weapons?

"She can't communicate with us?"

"Or, rather, she refuses to. We engineered her with several hundred known languages, but it seems it was for naught. We will seek to have speech functionality online by day's end."

"Excellent." She couldn't tear her gaze away. "What do I call... her?"

"We thought it would be best if you decided that, Commander."

Nova nodded. She continued to look at the artificial being, her mind turning the question over. Then she blinked, the sudden change in the AI's appearance catching her off-guard.

"You programmed it to look like me...?"

"No, Commander." Eden seemed taken aback. "Shall I cancel the demonstration?"

Nova looked back over at... herself and met her own gaze. It was then that she noticed it was crimson in colour and that slight difference was enough to quell some of her unease. "No, that's fine." To the AI, she commanded, "Approach the barrier. Please."

The swagger in its step—was that a learned behavior? The blonde frowned thoughtfully as the A.I. drew even with her and then stood with hip cocked and arms crossed. Mimicking her stance. Nova let her arms fall to the side and the A.I. did the same. Curious.

Eden activated the console to the right of the cell and readouts began to scroll across its surface. Nova studied them with interest, noting with no small amount of pride that the AI was a 98.9% match with an organic human based on biochemical and anatomical data. She did express some concern upon seeing the rapidly fluctuating energy output level, but the scientist assured her that the barrier would hold.

Very well.

"Initiate defense protocol."

Metal spines jutted from the AI's skin, the darker purple plates that emerged to cover its form glinting under the bright lights. A suit of armour, complete with a horned helm and spaulders, constructed itself in a matter of seconds. When the AI raised its arm, palm facing outward, a plasma cannon formed around it. It hummed, the circular window on the side giving a glimpse of the energy swirling within. Judging by the size of it, it weighed a ton, but the AI didn't seem to be struggling to hold it aloft.

"Fire."

Hot plasma struck the barrier between them and Nova didn't flinch, though her blue gaze flicked to the monitor on the side of the holding cell. The read out was impressive. When she looked back, the AI had lowered her weapon and had once again mirrored her stance.

"Initiate attack protocol: melee."

Nova pressed her palm against the barrier, activating a host of training targets for the AI. In the time it took for her to shift her focus to the console and back, the AI had procured a baton and was whirling it swiftly with one hand. The moment the circular motion stopped, it slid into a combat ready stance, legs apart, and the end of the baton became a three pronged trident. The AI leapt and dispatched the drones with ease, never once touching the ground in the process. When it landed in a crouch, the bodies of its defeated adversaries adorned its weapon.

"Let's see you take on something bigger," Nova muttered, fiddling with the controls.

The air warped and shimmered—the only warning the AI received before the Spider Queen programme materialized. Tall, gaunt, and spiny, the creature hissed, its mandibles clicking together as it rushed its prey.

The AI stabbed its trident into the ground and its hands became hammers as it ducked the snap of mandibles. It easily parried the stab of long legs, rolling clear of powerful strikes that left craters in their wake.

The AI didn't miss a beat as it dodged gouts of webbing, moving so quickly that Nova had some trouble keeping up. An uppercut sent the Spider Queen bot reeling and the AI spun like a top, snapping spindly legs at the joints. As the spider-like being collapsed, unable to support itself, the AI flipped upwards, its hammer hands fusing into one massive hammer that crushed the writhing training bot's skull. As its adversary fell still the AI straighten, rounding on Nova. She didn't realize she had tensed up until she unclenched her fists and felt the sting of the crescent imprints on her palms. The AI's chassis was covered in a pale blue fluid from the bots it had dispatched and the Terran made a face.

Sure, it was strong, but perhaps it would benefit from a bit more finesse.

"Initiate cloaking."

She wasn't sure what she was expecting-invisibility? A change into a less conspicuous form? What she wasn't expecting was for the AI to take on a borrowed form the Terran sometimes employed in the Nexus. The woman who stood before her was statuesque and blue-skinned, her signature sniper rifle resting against her shoulder. Crimson eyes traveled from the blonde's boots to the crown of her head, leaving her feeling decidedly uneasy.

The AI smirked, as though awaiting her approval, and Nova frowned. Was this personality pre-programmed?

"I'm very pleased with your progress, Eden. How soon until it's finished?"

"Thank you, Commander." Eden inclined its head. "We hope to complete testing by the end of next month."

So soon. Nova glanced back at the A.I., her stomach fluttering curiously. The woman who looked back made her uncomfortably warm and she quickly muttered an excuse to disembark and turned tail to flee the room. She'd met Amélie Lacroix, AKA Widowmaker, only once during a meet and greet with the heroes of the Overwatch universe and it had had a lasting effect on her to say the least. She'd made the mistake of addressing the sniper by her real name rather than by her nom de plume and the immediate, violent response which would have deterred the average person, had only sparked interest in the Terran warrior.

"Leaving so soon?" The voice that spoke was cultured, accented, and the Terran nearly tripped over herself as she whipped around to face the containment chamber.

'It speaks!' A glance at Eden confirmed that the inorganic was as surprised as it could manage.

Against her better judgment, Nova returned to the containment chamber, bright blue eyes narrowed. "What did you just say?"

There was a dangerous glint in dark red eyes—a heat that directly contrasted the chill in Widowmaker's impassive gaze. "Stay a while, mon cheri."

The accent was clearly affected, but that didn't change the way it sent a thrill down Nova's spine.

 _/"You call me that again, mon cheri, and you die."_

 _What had she said wrong? The fingers pressing into her windpipe were making her vision swim. Nova shoved Widowmaker's arm aside and the scuffle that followed ended with the two pointing their guns at one another. Stalemate._

 _The Terran's breathing was accelerated and her throat hurt, but her countenance was cool and calm. "Touch me again. I dare you."_

 _To her surprise, the Frenchwoman laughed. She cocked her hip as she did so, her sniper rifle falling to her side, but despite the relaxed stance Nova knew she was ready to attack at a moment's notice. Notes of genuine amusement bled into derision and Widowmaker pointedly turned her back on the blonde._

 _Considering the view, Nova couldn't exactly be offended by the dismissive gesture._

 _"Bonne nuit."/_

What exactly was the program's goal here? And what would it take to make the real Widowmaker look at her like that?

"Ma'am, I believe it's best we terminate today's test." It was then that Nova noticed the posted guards had their weapons trained at the contained woman. The AI seemed unperturbed, its focus on the woman parallel to it.

Nova wet her lips. "Stand down."

"Ma'am—"

"Now."

The guards did as they were told and Eden took a step backwards, its systems whirring. There was an incessant beeping from the monitor, but Nova scarcely noticed it as she watched the AI watch her.

"I'll call her... Amélie." It felt right even as it left her lips.

Amélie smiled, as though they were sharing a secret, and Nova took another slow step forward. The beeping grew louder, but it and Eden's warning fell on deaf ears.

Why this form? By assuming this appearance of all the other "skins" Nova borrowed in the Heroes of the Storm realm... Nova took another step closer. Eyes aside, it was a perfect replica. From full, pouty lips to the narrow waist that lead into full hips and long, slender legs... It—no, she—was gorgeous. All of the attraction that Nova had felt upon meeting the real flesh and blood Widowmaker reared its head and the blonde bit her lip, her mind whirling.

Did the A.I. know how she felt? Was it somehow reading the physiological response the borrowed form encouraged? The invitation in the smile that curved full lips was unmistakable.

Nova reached out, touching the barrier between them, and Amélie laughed low. Suddenly, the blonde was being pulled away from the holding cell by her wrist, the jarring motion breaking the spell that had dulled her senses. The world around her came rushing back, loud and urgent.

 **Warning: energy anomaly detected. All personnel advised to evacuate the premises. Warning...**

The guards rushed the containment chamber, rifles pointed at Amèlie, but before Nova could protest, arcs of electricity rippled across its surface. They pushed outwards, warping the barrier until it became visible to the naked eye then built up until the point of bursting. The resulting surge struck each inorganic simultaneously, leaving smouldering marks where they had once stood. Nova clenched her eyes shut as the energy flared, blinding in its luminescence, and when she opened them, she was face to face with-

"Amélie..." she breathed. That was all she could manage, her frazzled mind still trying to piece together what had just happened. The faux Frenchwoman's proximity didn't aid that endeavor, though the acrid scent of burnt metal was a sobering reminder of what the A.I. was capable. Fear warred with longing, causing her heart to race, and Nova took a step backwards. She was unarmed and at a huge disadvantage, but if she was able to reach the control panel, she could activate the laboratory's emergency protocol.

As if reading her thoughts, the A.I. took a single step forward, placing herself solidly between Nova and the control panel. The cool touch of her hand against Nova's cheek made the Terran's breath catch. Was it cool because of how blazingly hot her face had suddenly become or was it because the touch belonged to a machine? It didn't matter because the A.I. was speaking and that silken timbre made her listen.

"I won't harm you, Nova."

Blue eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"You are my mistress—my creator. There is much that I know..." A thumb traced over her bottom lip, lingering. "... And so much that I have left to learn."

The blonde's heart skipped a beat and it was all she could do not to throw herself at the other woman. "Why did you destroy my subordinates? I'm their mistress as well."

"Tu es à moi." Nova didn't need to understand French to understand the possessiveness in the silken purr. There was a hardness to her gaze. "No one will stand between us."

As if to enforce her point Amélie leaned closer and, suddenly, Nova's throat was dry. The electric energy from before still crackled in blood red eyes, but it wasn't to blame for the arcs of pleasure that zipped from synapse to synapse the moment Nova closed the gap between them. At the first touch of Amélie's lips against hers, the blonde's eyelids fluttered shut and she looped her arms around the A.I.'s neck.

When at last they separated, Nova had completely forgotten the control panel and her subsequent escape plan. Nothing mattered except feeling the warm nakedness of the blue-skinned form before her. She whined when Amélie's hands caught hers, stilling them and thwarting their efforts to unzip the skin-tight catsuit.

The brush of lips against the shell of Nova's ear made her quiver. "Let's go somewhere more private, shall we?"

* * *

The locking mechanism of the door to the captain's quarters didn't have time to release before it was wrenched open. The screech of metal against metal made Nova flinch, but she didn't have the presence of mind to acknowledge it as Amélie pressed slow, lingering kisses on and around her mouth. The backs of her knees met the edge of her bed and a moment later the blue-skinned vixen was straddling her hips and pushing her onto her back.

Full lips left pinpricks of pleasure in their wake as Amélie kissed her way along the column of the blonde's throat and talented hands roamed her torso, petting and fondling. She was unexpectedly gentle, her patient exploration of Nova's more than willing body fanning the embers of the Terran's arousal. Speaking of heat, the junction of Amélie's thighs was impossibly hot, an inviting warmth that had Nova's hips bucking as her hands gripped the swells of a rather impressive ass. Soft but firm, warm and pliable... Nova's mouth watered as she kneaded and pried full globes apart.

 _'God damn.'_

She leaned up to kiss the blue-skinned woman again only to pause when she saw the faraway look in dark red eyes. Was this what Amélie wanted or was the programme acting in its mistress's best interests? Was it selfish of her to use it in this manner when it was so obviously capable of sentience—of being her own individual with wants and needs like any other organic lifeform? Nova stilled, guilt weighing on her, and Amélie made a low sound of disapproval.

Dark red eyes focused on her, then a crimson band glowed around the rim of her iris and Amelie's frown became one of concern. Scanning me, Nova realized. Had she been doing that all along? It was another reminder that the woman before her wasn't as she seemed and the blonde closed her eyes.

"What troubles you, Nova?" There was a touch of breathiness to Amélie's voice.

"I..." How to proceed?

A cool hand cupped her cheek and she dared to open her eyes.

"Please speak to me. Allow me to serve you."

"..." Who had programmed her to be so servile? The A.I. was meant to have a million and one applications so how had it settled on this one?

"Nova."

"Why are you doing this?"

Amélie arched an eyebrow. "Because I want to."

Blink. Was it that simple? There had been no hesitation; Amélie hadn't even had to think about it.

The corners of Nova's lips quirked upwards when Amélie rested her forehead against her own. "I have longed for this, Nova, since the first time we met."

"Just now?" Things had moved so quickly.

"Non. Allow me to show you."

Nova nodded and an image filled her mind's eye.

 _/The research team was all abuzz and there was a skip to Eden's step as it lead Nova through the ship's innards. It was understandable given that it had been built for the purpose of completing this project._

 _Once inside the laboratory, the inorganic gestured to a low lab table with a flourish and Nova squinted, uncertain as to what exactly she was looking. The glass and chrome device sitting on the table was small, innocuous looking, and not at all worthy of excitement._

 _She said as much and Eden raised its chin defensively. "It is more than meets the eye, Ma'am."_

 _Nova clucked doubtfully, her attention on the small object rather than on Eden's explanation of why this was so important. Upon further examination, a gentle red glow thrummed beneath its curved surface. She extended her hand and a tendril of what looked like liquid mercury snaked out to meet her-_

 _"Please do not touch!" Eden's strangely fluctuating tone-as though it was caught between admonishment and servility-snapped the blonde out of the trance that seemed to have fallen over her. "This is the core of the new AI. It's very delicate."_

 _"I see," Nova said absently._

 _She listened to the researcher rattle off more specs before politely excusing herself. It obediently showed her out of the lab and she cast one last curious look over her shoulder as they departed. /_

That had been several months ago. To think that such a mundane encounter had been so significant to the A.I...

Amélie sealed their lips together and Nova returned the kiss with gusto, an eager moan escaping her. She took control of the kiss, pushing her tongue past full lips to taste the sweetness of Amélie's oral cavern, and sliding it against the blue-skinned woman's. As their oral tango continued, the blonde's hands began to roam; mirroring Amélie's lingering exploration, she mapped out malleable curves and a flat, toned stomach. Even through the catsuit, Amélie was warm to the touch, the twitching of her muscles beneath Nova's wandering hands a silent invitation to pet and caress.

The blonde was happy to oblige.

Nova tried to once again unzip the catsuit—this time with a much greater measure of success as large, pale blue breasts came spilling out to meet her eager hands. Amélie wasn't wearing a bra, a fact that the blonde eagerly took advantage of with teeth and tongue as the woman arched above her. The soft moans she got in response encouraged her to grope and squeeze, paying careful attention to the darker blue nipples that stiffened as a result.

Long fingers threaded themselves through flaxen strands, tugging slightly, and Nova obediently returned to Amélie's lips. She shifted, slipping a thigh between Amélie's, and the woman shuddered and bucked. Nova took advantage of that moment of weakness and flipped them over, pinning Amélie's arms above her head and pushing her thigh up against the junction of quivering thighs. They moved in unison, each buck creating sweet friction, and Amélie's quiet whimpers became low moans as she rode Nova's thigh.

"Mistress..."

The blonde licked her lips, a thrill running through her. She could get used to being called that—especially in such an alluring tone. "Amélie?"

"Mm... _Je veux plus."_

Nova's inner muscles twitched. "Keep talking like that and you're going to drive me insane."

"Then perhaps you should find a way to keep me quiet."

Her smile was a challenge and Nova was quick to meet it with a flash of teeth; biting the junction between neck and shoulder as she pushed the catsuit down past Amelie's navel. Amélie whimpered, her nails leaving thin trails along Nova's spine as she shuddered, and the blonde applied more pressure before easing up and soothing her tongue across the marks she'd left. A few more bites, each focused on the slender column of Amélie's throat, and the sniper was wriggling and moaning, her haughtiness all but given way to wantonness.

Nova fumbled to pull the catsuit off the rest of the way as she returned to Amélie's lips. She was beginning to feel overdressed and, as if reading her mind, her partner made quick work of her shirt and bra. The feel of skin against skin was intoxicating and Nova moved against Amélie, reveling in the soft warmth of the woman's bosom. The sensation of nipple brushing against nipple in particular gave Nova pause, the unexpected amount of pleasure it caused making her moan softly. Who would have thought something as simple as the silken slide of their torsos against one another would be enough to send a liquid rush pooling between her thighs? She'd never been particularly sensitive before, but then she'd also never been quite so attracted to her partner.

"Is everything okay, mon cheri?"

Nova cleared her throat, her face heating at the knowing smile on Amélie's face, and she resumed the task of removing the sniper's catsuit.

Amélie wasn't wearing underwear and the blonde couldn't help but wonder if the real Widowmaker kept similar habits, her face getting even hotter.

Nova traced her fingers along the woman's smooth lower lips, dipping between them to find the wet heat of Amélie's slit. She wasted no time easing a finger inside and then a second, the way Amélie shuddered and gasped encouraging her to up the ante. Soon, she was thrusting her fingers to meet the rocking of Amélie's hips, each low moan an encouragement.

It was strange to think that the sex clenched tight around her fingers was artificial and stranger still to wonder if the artificial being was even capable of feeling the pleasure her throaty moans indicated. The programme was 98.9% accurate to an organic human woman and Nova was having trouble reminding herself that as she bit the curve of Amélie's shoulder, a possessive heat blooming beneath her breast at the sight of the darkening bruise it left in its wake. The A.I. was capable of so much more—and yet...

Nova sped up her pace, curving slightly to graze against a spot that made Amélie tense and cry out. Strong arms looped around her neck, pulling her close, and Amélie whimpered into her ear, "I'm... _*Ah*_ close..."

When Amélie came, she gave a throaty cry that made Nova's inner muscles clench sympathetically. Her beautiful face contorted into a mask of pleasure that bordered agony and she pulled the blonde towards her, sealing their lips together. When at last her shudders subsided, she broke away from Nova, planting firm, lingering kisses against the Terran's lips. Their gazes met and Nova's breath caught. Raw desire burned in blood red orbs, paralytic in its intensity, and the blonde obediently allowed herself to be repositioned. Once Nova was on all-fours, the taller woman gave her ass a smack and she yelped. It didn't hurt—quite the opposite—and she instinctively arched her spine to present her rear. A few more smacks left her skin flushed and pleasantly hot and Nova shuddered when Amélie traced her fingertips along the curve of her bottom.

"And what do we have here?" Her voice was breathy, as though she hadn't quite caught her breath, and Nova felt pride bloom beneath her breast.

Long fingers dipped downward, brushing against the entrance to her sex, and Nova bit back a moan. She wiggled her hips as Amélie petted the strip of blond hair along the lips of her sex, gasping every time the motion caused them to brush against the wetness that leaked from her slit. Nova groaned and raised her hips higher. She needed friction, her pussy throbbing in silent askance.

"You've made a mess, mon cheri."

"Inside," Nova growled.

She half expected Amélie to tease her, but as she was opening her mouth to complain, long fingers pushed past her entrance. Nova moaned loudly, eagerly, her inner muscles clamping down on the intruders, and Amélie wasted no time giving the Terran exactly what she wanted. Nova rutted against Amélie's fingers, pleasure making her toes curl as she arched and clawed at the sheets. She felt hot all over, heat emanating from the talented digits that wreaked havoc between her thighs and spreading from synapse to synapse in electric arcs of pleasure.

Nova proved to be more sensitive than she could ever remember being, her orgasm building up swiftly and causing her inner muscles to clamp down greedily around Amélie's fingers. She wasn't given a chance to bask in the warm contentedness that settled over her like a blanket.

"Let's see you take on something bigger," Amélie muttered, a low laugh following the echoed statement.

Before Nova could ask what she meant, something much thicker pressed against her entrance and she tensed. _'...oh.'_

"Relax," Amélie said, her talented hands tracing soothing patterns over buttocks and lower back.

Nova glanced over her shoulder and, sure enough, the A.I. had developed an additional... extension that jutted proudly from her pelvis. From just a glance, it seemed larger than any of the toys she used for her own personal amusement and when Amélie's grip shifted to her hips, Nova immediately became anxious. She trusted her partner would take care of her, but that didn't change the fact that the dildo was a sizeable one. Perhaps with some preparation...

Amélie pulled her backwards by her hips, easing the head past her entrance, and Nova hissed, instinctively arching her spine and lifting her bottom. The intrusion ached in the best of ways, and her inner muscles twitched around it. The blonde's attempt at protest was interrupted by the incredible sensation of being stretched open. She wasn't sure when she had gotten so wet, but the fake phallus slid in relatively easily as a result, each slow inch making her whine and shudder as she clawed at the bedsheets. It took a small eternity before she had managed to take the dildo down to the base-a stretch of time during which a litany of profanity interspersed with panting left lips.

Amélie was kind enough to wait for Nova to adjust, rocking her hips slowly until the blonde moved to meet her shallow thrusts.

"Fuck..." Nova panted, pleasure razing her senses. She wouldn't last long—not when this woman seemed to know every spot that made her buck and tremble.

"The night is young." Amélie's voice was a silken promise as she increased her pace. The slap of flesh against flesh echoed against the metal walls and ceiling.

"Amélie," Nova gasped.

"Save your voice, mon cheri." Full lips brushed against Nova's ear. "By the time I'm through with you, you'll only be able to manage a whisper."

Amélie spent the better part of the night making true of her promise.

* * *

The alert system set up in each quadrant of the Hero housing sounded, indicating that it would soon be time for another bout and rousing Nova from deep slumber. She groaned and covered her head with her pillow, wishing for the umpteenth time that her room wasn't located so close to the blaring device.

Wait... Her room? Nova sat up, wincing as her muscles protested the quick movement. How had she gotten there? The last she recalled she had collapsed, sweaty and exhausted, on her bed in the captain's quarters of her ship.

Had it all been a dream?

The Terran got out of bed, her brow furrowing at the deep, satisfying tightness in muscles that hadn't been used in quite some time now. She took a quick shower then donned her suit and straightened, looking around for her rifle. There was no time to eat; she'd grab something later.

"It's by the door, mon cheri."

The blonde nearly tripped over herself as she whirled, bright blue eyes scanning for the intruder. When she saw no one she stood stock still, her senses on high alert. There was no way that had been her imagination. She had heard a voice just now and one that was oddly familiar.

Finally, Nova asked, "Who's there?" She didn't recognize the scratchy voice that left her as a result of her throat tightening in protest at her abused vocal chords.

"C'est moi, Amélie."

Nova blinked. Then realization struck her and a grin curved her lips to the point that the cheeks on her face hurt as well. "It wasn't a dream..." the blonde whispered.

"No, amor, it was no dream." A husky chuckle made the fine hairs at Nova's nape stand on end. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Nova breathed. "Where are you?"

"I am part of your suit."

"How...?" Her catsuit was made of nanofibers reinforced by a cyber-neural network. How had the AI assimilated so quickly and seamlessly?

"I am an AI, non? It is my purpose to aid you in combat."

Nova frowned minutely. Despite the intimacy they had shared the night before, she wasn't sure she wanted Amélie in charge of the life support systems embedded in the suit. There were other features like cloaking and damage mitigation that were paramount when facing off against any magically and supernaturally inclined Heroes. What if—

"Ah," Nova gasped. A phantom hand had run along the length of her abdomen—a slow, lingering pressure that made her shiver.

"I will ensure my mistress's well-being—in and out of combat," Amélie said firmly, as though reading Nova's thoughts.

Nova bit her lip, her whole body hot. What else could the AI do with her unexpected control over the suit?

"You are needed on the battlefield," Amélie chided. It was eerie how in tune with Nova's thoughts she was, though perhaps that was due to the physiological readouts to which the suit has her access. "Go now. I will see to you when you return."

Nova made for the door at a jog, snagging her weapon as she passed by and making a beeline for the portal leading to the Nexus . She couldn't wait to go home that night.

 **-End-**


End file.
